Phoenix
Phoenix is a 19 year old teenage human-phoenix hybrid. He is one of the heroes. Description of Phoenix Phoenix is a supernatural human-phoenix hybrid, one of the rare kinds of human-phoenix hybrids in the universe. His species are part phoenix, which explains his name. He appears to have a pair of blue wings behind his back, although it isn't shown too much of the time. He stands at a height of 5"5. Phoenix also has slightly bluish skin and ruffled orange-red hair, which he claims is his "natural hairstyle". Phoenix currently claims ownership of the Blade of Justice, a shining, blue, electric blade that grants the user to be able to shoot projectiles and other abilities. Biography/Backstory Phoenix was created in May 8th, 2004 by one of the creators, the Avian of Rebirth, XP8. Unlike normal human beings, Phoenix was much stronger, faster and more intelligent than the others, thus he managed to get through school rather easily and skip a few grades, to the point where Phoenix had to be taken out as his intelligence was of an astronomical amount compared to the others. However, not all good things lasted. When Phoenix was 5, an attack was launched on his planet. Athanatos, his brother, was separated from him, and didn't reappear for a very long time. After that, XP8 received news on how there was a large evil force uprising. Upon hearing about the Multiverse's potential fate, he decided that Phoenix was his best bet to fight against the evil. Coupled with his strength and mindset of justice, Phoenix trained hard with XP8 in order to prepare for the evil arriving, building up his fighting skills. However, it was short lived, as on the faithful date 5th July, 2012, while Phoenix was practicing how to fight with XP8, an anti-creator by the name of Fulgur had come in and attacked them. Phoenix was unable to fight back and he could only watch his creator, his master XP8 being taken away from him. This left a bad memory in him which agitates him. One year later, on the date 18th July 2013, his home planet was attacked, leaving Phoenix with no choice but to leave. He discovered the Blade of Justice hidden in a rock, which he acquired by pulling it out of the rock, and then flying into space, leaving his destroyed homeland. Phoenix soared through space, looking for a new home, a new life. He eleported to random areas, seeing if the planets he saw were inhabitable. However, none of them were. Until, he teleported into the surface of a planet, with his blade behind his back, somehow speaking in Spanish. There, he met the first person he saw. Chrono. Phoenix soon then was accepted into the heroes league. Personality Phoenix is a generally good person to be around with. He has a ecstatic and sometimes childlish personality. He is mainly attached to the ideology of justice and fairness to everyone around the world, and his goal is to bring peace and justice to the world. Phoenix can be sometimes, literally hot-tempered. This can be shown when Phoenix lashes out on Eclogronio slicing his phone in half for playing GD in Chrono's ship. Phoenix is also triggered easily by flashbacks and/or unpleasant past memories. When Fulgur was close to defeating Phoenix, Phoenix had gotten a flashback of his creator being captured by the exact same anti-creator, which cause him to flip out and enter his rage mode and successfully overpower Fulgur. Phoenix can be sarcastic towards people he might not have good relations with. In later chapters, Phoenix is much more harsh on his enemies in his words. Powers/Abilities As a supernatural human-phoenix hybrid, Phoenix has many abilities that help him attack and defend. Main Abilities Flight- Phoenix is able to fly, even without his wings. His wings are used as a boost, but he can fly normally without the help of any equipment. Kamehameha- A reference to the charge attack in Dragonball Z, Phoenix is able to blast kamehamehas of considerable power at enemies and/or large objects. Phoenix originally felt tired during the first usage, but over time, Phoenix has gotten used to the attack. High Intelligence- Phoenix is highly intelligent in the mathematics and sciences sector, being able to apply the concepts in real life, especially when fighting in order to either escape, attack, or defend himself, Increased Strength- Phoenix is much stronger than a normal human being. He is able to lift, push or kick heavy/large objects out of the way. Increased Reflexes- Unlike the normal reaction time of 0.3 seconds for a normal human being, Phoenix's reaction time is extremely fast, at a whopping 0.0002 seconds, which is 1500x faster than a normal human. Phoenix can catch movement from his peripheral vision very quickly and respond to stimuli extremely fast. Phoenix uses this ability to launch as many attacks on an enemy. Increased Speed- Phoenix runs faster than a normal human being. This allows him to get from place to place in a short time, Peak Stamina- Phoenix is able to run quickly and do extreme tasks that would normally make a normal human tired. He also regains his energy generally quickly. Regeneration- Phoenix can heal much faster than normal human beings. He can heal his wounds very quickly, which includes, cuts, abrasions, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, etc. Super Vision- Phoenix can see up to large distances with great detail, even in snow/rain/fog/haze/dust storms, which allow him to observe anything and make out small details in Shapeshifting- '''A pretty minor power, but Phoenix can shapeshift into other forms of his while retaining the power of the previous form. However, it has to be a shapeshift from a more powerful to less powerful form. '''Space Breathing- In his backstory, Phoenix can breathe in space without suffocating. Telepathy- In Chapter 11 Part 3, Phoenix mentions that he had "the power of his creator in him". This shows that Phoenix is able to use telepathy to communicate with XP8, his creator, or master. Teleportation- Phoenix is able to teleport to anywhere, although it has been ineffective sometimes, where he teleported into the cargo slot of 404's ship and accidentally teleported upside down on top of Parkour. Now, he is much better at teleportation. Weapon Summoning- Phoenix is able to summon and fling shurikens/daggers that deal moderate damage to victims. Special Abilities Anger Empowerment- When Phoenix is met with situations that make him too stressed or angry, he enters into "Rage Mode." In this mode, Phoenix is 8 times stronger and faster and his reaction time is close to 2 times shorter than his normal mode. Phoenix has gained full control of this mode, being able to revert to normal at any time, or let the form take over. A disadvantage is that Phoenix might accidentally kill people that were not meant to be killed. * As of now, this form is rarely used since Phoenix has unlocked his Eternal Phoenix form. Only used in desperate measures (see below) Fusion-''' Phoenix can fuse with his brother as '''Athanix, or with both XP8 and Athanatos as TRINIX (Chapter 15) Transformation- The "Ultimo" of Phoenix. This is the best ability of Phoenix. Whenever met with extremely desperate situations, Phoenix lets everything loose and transforms to what is called "The Eternal Phoenix", which is an insanely powerful version of Phoenix with superbuffed abilities. Built off rage and hate. Ultra Instinct- 'Also a ''Dragonball Z ''attack, Phoenix uses this power only in Eternal Phoenix form, which allows him to have a extremely insane reaction time. About ''The Eternal Phoenix The Eternal Phoenix is the final form of Phoenix, aka the strongest form one can reach without any help. Phoenix is near Creator-level, aka Pseudo-Creator in this phase and has insanely high superhuman strength, speed and hyper-fast reaction time. Phoenix also undergoes physical changes, like his height increasing to 6"8, his wings growing larger and becoming half maroon half gold, his eyes turning from blue to dark red and his skin colour changing to mostly that of orange. This form can only be activated in extremely desperate measures, such as nearing death (Less than 0.1% health), extreme rage, psychological trauma, extreme physical damage, or in the case where XP8 is around, under the help of XP8. It is hard to activate this form as it is very powerful. However, if XP8 can help in anyway, example induce memories or somehow do a power transfer, it can be done easier. Trying to defeat the Eternal Phoenix is EXTREMELY DIFFICULT (unless you are a Creator or a really strong Anti-Creator). This is because of his extreme strength, speed and stamina which make tiring him out very difficult. He also gains telekinesis of a high-end kind, which allows him to just move large objects with his mind. The only way to "defeat" him is to somehow calm him down and make him revert, but most of the time he will continue destroying everything that he views as contrary to justice. The only way as of now is to let Phoenix destroy whatever he wants and then let him cool down. He can retain this form up to 1000 hours, but Phoenix can purposely shape-shift back to normal and still retain his Eternal Phoenix abilities. Personality Although Phoenix still retains his motto, he becomes very cocky and arrogant in this form, showing off to his enemies on how wonderful and strong he is, as well as being very harsh and edgy, where he tends to trash-talk his enemies like the Warden and threaten them. He is extremely violent in this form, where he uses brute force and strength of his own fists, either by stomping, smashing, crushing, or hard punching enemies. He still however has a kind heart towards the heroes. Physical Changes # Skin colour turns from blue to orange. # Wingspan changes from about 2m to roughly 20m # Height changing from 175cm (5"5) to 220cm (6"8) # Eyes change from blue to maroon-gold (Right and left respectively) Gained Abilities # Enhanced strength, speed and stamina, close to 103 times that of his normal form # High-end telekinesis where he can use his finger to move objects. Or even, his own mind. # Making clones of himself. # Near immunity to fire, poison, darkness and water related attacks. Weakness Despite being very powerful, Eternal Phoenix still has multiple weaknesses. # Can be reverted back to normal if done so by a MUCH stronger being. # Rather poor balance due to the wings and upper body raising the center of gravity upwards, meaning that a small nudge can cause him to fall over. # Cannot fit in small spaces like hallways or doors, meaning that covering himself is difficult. # Extreme usage of energy and needs time for recovery, especially with extended usage. About the Blade of Justice The Blade of Justice is one of the strongest blades to have ever existed in the Multiverse. The blade has a blue tip that glows, and the handle is made out of gold. The blade is huge, with a size of 3m. Whoever manages to grab hold of the blade can use it in anyway, but does not grant the following: Immortality and unbreakable barriers. The blade has a mass about 10 tons, meaning it is about 5 times as heavy as a normal car. If the user him/herself is stabbed with the blade, they will die, with no way of recovery, unless XP8 himself revives them. After all he's the one who made it. manix648 no copystrike please. A defense mechanism that protects any enemy from trying to use the Blade is that if an enemy holds the blade for more than 5 seconds, they will be shocked by an immense electric wave sent by the blade. Abilities * Heal anyone of any injury/disease, with a time limit of 4 hours * Shoot out lasers/fireballs * Summon daggers/knives * '''100 strikes- An attack which deals TONS of knockback, as the victim is slashed at 20 hits per second. Can launch the victim about 30m back. * The Ultimate Chaos - XP8 and Phoenix combined attack, blasts a huge 20m diameter heat laser beam at the target. Works 95% of the time. Feats Phoenix, being a person of supernatural strength, has done a couple of feats involving tons of knowledge and strength. * Lifted 11000kg above his head. * Did a total of 2000 pushups without stopping, this took him 1 hour. * Deadlifted 12000kg * Ran an ultramarathon close to 90 times in a row without stopping, even after the officials told him to stop. * Fought 50 armed people with just his blade. * Throwing a 3000kg spear at a bullseye about 3000 kilometers away. * Threw a discus so hard it flew the entire circumference of the Earth. * Tore through 100 titanium doors in 10 seconds. * Able to break through titanium chains and locks. * Climbed up Mt Everest 100 times in 1 day. Coverage Story Arc Forum Fight Phoenix does not appear in Chapters 1-8. However, it is assumed that his backstory takes place somewhere along those chapters or even before. Phoenix makes his first appearance in Chapter 9 as a new hero who teleported onto an unknown planet that just happened to have Chrono on it. He makes his first small step by helping them mine unobtainium Phoenix doesn't appear much in Chapter 10, due to him being a mostly minor character at the time, and he had to get used to his environment. However, he gains more attention in Chapter 11 after defeating the anti-creator, Fulgur through a newly discovered power of Rage Mode. '' Phoenix is now more of a major character in Chapter 12, going through multiple events and helping to defeat enemies along the checkpoints aka planets, and overall being an asset to the team. Phoenix gains a minor character arc in Chapter 13 with the reuniting with his master and the discovery of his new form, ''Eternal Phoenix. Phoenix has another positive turning point in Chapter 14, using his new strength to defeat the Cataclysm Machine mini-boss enemies and also reuniting with his long-lost brother, Athanatos. Finally, Phoenix makes his last appearance in Chapter 15, where he, along with the others, defeat the Cataclysm Machine for good. ''-This marks the end of his coverage for Season 1-'' Story Arc: Forum Fight II/ Chaos Multiverse In Chapter 1, Phoenix is seen interacting with his brother more often, and often is seen being surprised at how Athanatos has managed to survive corruptions like him. In Chapter 2, Phoenix joins the rest to try and defeat Ares, but due to overall disinterest of the players, the story prematurely ends here, with everyone falling into the void. Chaosverse Server Phoenix is seen, along with the other 4 characters belonging to xXPhoenix888, falling through a void and landing onto what seems to be a work table with files and test papers all over the place. There, he has a conversation with the real life version of xXPhoenix888, who reveals they are in his world, and that he has not been working on making new adventures due to his finals, but he has plans for new adventures for them. The 5 agree that they will be ready, and thus the real life version of xXPhoenix888 sends them off to the discord server. Phoenix then proceeds to fight Herobrine with his brother. Trivia * Phoenix used to be in a group called "The Superphoenixes", a 30 members group formed by the remaining 30 supernatural human-phoenix hybrids left in the Multiverse. However, the group disbanded after the Cataclysm Machine arrived. It is currently unknown whether all 30 still remain, or whether the group even exists now due to the reboot. * Although Phoenix looks blue in SAFF, he isn't the representation of ice, but rather extremely hot fire. This is later confirmed when Phoenix transforms into his Eternal Phoenix form that has a orange/red skin tone. This also applies to real life, since fires are blue when they are hotter. * Phoenix's variation of his species is actually extremely rare, where a small mutation in a portion of the normal human-phoenix genes leads to a logarithmic amount of strength and abilities compared to normal variations of human-phoenixes. * Phoenix has a brother named Athanatos, who is approximately the same age as him. * Phoenix himself says that he is not good at music or art. Quotes "Its me, Phoenix." - Catchphrase. "Justice is my motto." "I can do it, just because I can." When asked why he wants to kill enemies. Eternal Phoenix Quotes "No job is too big or too hard for me!" "I'm a demigod, so don't try fighting me." "Damn, I'm impressed you could actually hurt me." When someone does inflict pain on him. "Pathetic." When an enemy tries to kill him but fails horribly. Spoilers Note: This was intended to be in Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse, but was never implemented due to the premature closure of the thread. WARNING: SPOILERS not Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Random Forum Fight Players